YuGiOh Fear Factor
by Payable-on-death
Summary: Bakura hosts a YuGiOh fear factor were if you don't do the stunts you don't go home!


YuGiOh Fear Factor  
  
This episode includes: Bakura as the host  
  
Contestants: Yugi, Shadi, Joey, Ryou, and Tea!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Welcome to the first episode of YuGiOh Fear Factor!!! Where if they don't do the stunts they don't go home! *evil laugh*  
  
Ryou: why am I here?  
  
Shadi: Let's get on with this! I'm getting pissed off!  
  
Bakura: ok time for our first massacre- I mean advent!  
  
Yugi: wait HAY!!!!  
  
Bakura: Ok we're throwing you out of a helicopter! And you have to land on a little target in the middle of an alligator infested swamp. and there is no safety team standing by! *evil laugh*  
  
Joey: I have a feeling this isn't what I signed up for.  
  
Bakura: Be quite and DON'T ask questions!!!  
  
Tea: Now lets all hope we get though this safely!!! ^.^  
  
Shadi: Shut Up you reminds me of girl scoots!!!  
  
Ryou: O.o you were in girl Scoots!!!  
  
Shadi: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone gets suited up and in the helicopter*  
  
Joey: if we're suited up why are we in our normal cloths?  
  
Ryou: Did you even give us PARA SHOOTS!!!!  
  
Bakura: damn. thought I could get away with that. *gives everyone a para shoots*  
  
Shadi: why do we have para shoots if we're trying to fall onto a target???  
  
Bakura: Well I could always take them b-  
  
Yugi: Shut Up SHADI!!!  
  
*Yugi jumped out first and landed on the target*  
  
Bakura: *mutters* I know I shouldn't of given them para shoots.  
  
*Ryou jumped out but landed Yugi because he couldn't get off the target*  
  
Ryou: I landed on something soft!  
  
Yugi: You landed on my swigglyswuch!  
  
Ryou: *cross eyed*  
  
Joey: How big is this target we're landing on?  
  
Bakura: Be quite and Don't ask questions!!! *pushes him out*  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHH!!! *hits power line, falls though tree, and into swamp*  
  
Bakura: CCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!!!!  
  
Shadi: Why do the stupid ones die first? Wait Yugi has a swigglyswuch?  
  
Tea: ew...  
  
Bakura: Shut up. *pushes Shadi out onto Ryou and Yugi*  
  
Shadi: I lived!!!  
  
Bakura: *looks at Tea* You're turn!!!  
  
Tea: Now If we all just be friends w-  
  
Bakura: *knocks her out (with crowbar) then pushes her out*  
  
Tea: *magically lands on Shadi, Yugi, and Ryou*  
  
Bakura: Damnit!!! Only one died!!! Now we need to come up with another stunt!!!  
  
*NEXT DAY/ ROUND TWO!!!*  
  
Bakura: I know none of you where Supposed to make it past that last round, But we're working on it.  
  
Others: -_-  
  
Bakura: Ok today. you have to put honey all over yourself and let us dump bee's on you.. COOL!  
  
Shadi: I'm leaving *starts to walk away*  
  
Bakura: This is way I always have my trusty crowbar! *knocks Shadi out and ties him to a post*  
  
Ryou: Bee's scare me.  
  
Yugi: I don't like bee's there all pointy.  
  
Tea: Lets make Friends With the Bee's!!!  
  
Bakura: we're sticking the queen on you.  
  
Yugi: Can you eat the honey???  
  
Bakura: -_- no. its poison honey. damnit shouldn't of told you that!!!  
  
Others: -_-  
  
Bakura: lets go!!!  
  
Yugi: how many bees' are there?  
  
Bakura: *coughs under breath* just a few swarms.  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
*Yugi standing in a big white room with glass where the others are*  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* RELEASE THE HONEY!!!  
  
Yugi: *Gets drenched in honey* AHH!!! THIS IS HOT!!!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* Any third degree burns?  
  
Yugi: no.  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* DAMNIT!!!  
  
Yugi: What's next?  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* UNLEASH THE BEE'S!!!  
  
Yugi: *stands still while bee's swarm on him* if I don't move they wont sting me.  
  
Bakura: *hits on glass* *over intercom* WAKE UP YAH STUPID BEE"S!!!  
  
Yugi: *gets stung A LOT*  
  
Ryou: Bakura its been like 4 minutes!  
  
Shadi: Shut up! This is funny!!!  
  
Bakura: um I guess my watch must be broken. *looks at his wrist*  
  
Ryou: you don't have a watch. -_-  
  
Bakura: ok ok *over intercom* your done Yugi.  
  
Tea: how are you going to get the bee's off him?  
  
Yugi: *gets drenched in water* THIS IS COOOLD!!!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom in girly voice* Man you're such a winy crybaby! Its to Hot, Its To cold, there's alligators in the water, We don't have para shoot's, The bee's are stinging me!!!  
  
Yugi: *comes out of room soggy and full of bee stings* ow.  
  
Shadi: *laughing*  
  
Bakura: Your turn!!! *points to Shadi*  
  
Shadi: WHAT!?!?  
  
Bakura: *throws him in white room* hehehe  
  
Shadi: I think I'm allergic to bee's!!!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* GOOD!!! RELEASE THE HONEY!!!  
  
Shadi: I might be allergic to honey to!!!!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* EXTRA HONEY!!!  
  
Shadi: *gets honey poured all over him* IT BURNS!!!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* GOOD!!! UNLEASH THE BEE'S!!!  
  
Shadi: *sits in corner* if I stay in the corner they will leave me alone. *stung on forehead and starts to swell* ow.  
  
Bakura: *falls over laughing*  
  
Yugi: never thought I would see Shadi cowering in the corner.  
  
Shadi: *dies* X.x  
  
Bakura: your turn Tea!!!  
  
Tea: aren't you going to take Shadi out?  
  
Bakura: now why would I do that?  
  
Tea: ew....  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP AND DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!!!! *pushes her in white room*  
  
Ryou: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* RELEASE THE HONEY!!!!  
  
Tea: I just love honey!!! ^.^  
  
Bakura: -___-  
  
Tea: *gets drenched in honey* YAY!!!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* UNLEASH THE BEE'S!!!  
  
Tea: *gets attacked by bee's and dies* X.X  
  
Bakura: FINALLY SHE SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Ryou: You're leaving her in there too aren't you???  
  
Bakura: yep  
  
Ryou: and you're going to drench me in a lot of honey.  
  
Bakura: yep  
  
Ryou: and you're going to unleash a lot of bee's?  
  
Bakura: yep  
  
Ryou: and I don't have to do it?  
  
Bakura: ya-no   
  
Ryou: crap -__-  
  
Bakura: *throws Ryou in the white room*  
  
Ryou: *kicks tea out of way* .....ew  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* RELEASH THE HONEY!!! EXTRA HONEY FOR THE SMARTASS!!!  
  
Ryou: you guys suck.*gets drenched in honey*  
  
Bakura: * over intercom* UNLEASH THE BEE'S!!!  
  
Yugi: WHAT!?! No extra bee's for the smartass?  
  
Bakura: good idea!!! *over intercom* YUGI SAYS 'MORE BEE'S FOR THE SMARTASS!!!  
  
Ryou: Yugi you little CPAPPER!!! *attacked by bee's*  
  
Bakura: *after like 7 minutes* *over intercom* WHY HAVEN'T YOU DIED YET!!!  
  
Ryou: I think all the bee's died!  
  
Bakura: *over intercom* YOU OUTLASTED THE BEE'S!!!  
  
Ryou: yep and I am in pain. I'm a little sore a little throbbing. *gets out of white room*  
  
Bakura: ok we unexpectedly have two remaining contestants. damnit we have to use are imaginations to come up with another stunt!!!  
  
*~*~*~Made by Payable_on_death and Alice Kaiba *~*~* please review!!! 


End file.
